


Promise Me

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Alex: protective, loving, and strong-willed3 random words: mornings, sunsets, and hands





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You first met her after a week of working at the DEO with Winn. And within that week, you saw why the other agents both admired and respected Agent Danvers. She was protective and strong-willed. And you saw firsthand how loving she was when it came to her sister.

Over time, your interactions kept growing until one day Winn literally pushed you into her. She easily caught you and you couldn’t help but blush.

“Are you okay, Y/N?”

You could only nod, and Winn sighed loudly.

“Y/N would be better if the two of you go on a date!”

You blushed harder with Winn acting as a wingman for you, and you were surprised Alex still held you in her arms.

“I was meaning to ask you out anyway. Where do you want to go?”

“Home.”

“So my place then?”

“Damn, Alex! That was smooth!”

And over the years, everyone would laugh about that night. How smooth Alex had grown to be with you.

—————————————————

“Promise me you won’t save me. Promise me you’ll let me go, when the time comes.”

Alex looked at you as though you were asking her the most impossible task of all, and she couldn’t say anything in that moment. All she could do was hold your hands and bring them to her lips to kiss.

“That won’t come to that. Ever.”

She manages to whisper to you. Those words were said with such seriousness, it reminded you of the moment when the two of you exchanged wedding vows.

Looking at her, you had hope that it would never come to this, but a good agent prepares themselves for every possibility when dealing with multiple variables and unknown circumstances.

But all Alex could think about was the daughter the two of you adopted a few months ago.

—————————————————

“Agent Danvers, your wife has five minutes left, and then, we’ll have to cease all life-sustaining measures.”

Alex’s eyes started to tear up but she refused to cry in front of anyone else who wasn’t you or J’ohn.

“Leave.”

Alex’s voice is hardened.

“Very well. It would be best if you and your daughter have some time alone together with your wife.”

When the doctor left, Alex immediately punched in the code to prevent access to anyone who wasn’t inside the room with the three of you. Your daughter had fallen asleep in your bed because she didn’t want to leave Mama without any cuddles. Because Mommy always said that cuddles can make anyone better, and she believed your wife when she had said that to her. Alex then made her way to you in the chair that had doubled as a bed and hammock when she would hold you in her arms for the past seven months.

“Y/N, open your eyes. Please?”

Alex can’t help but recall the day before the two of you got married and you asked her to promise you those two things she had said would never happen.

When you were first diagnosed with terminal illness, you felt disbelief and it had taken you three hours before finding the strength in yourself to tell your wife. For those three hours, you allowed yourself to grieve. You didn’t want to leave this world. Not without doing all you had set to do and especially not without wanting to make sure those you loved would be taken care of.

A year and two days after you and Alex had gotten married, you wanted to make burial arrangements just in case. Alex as strong-willed as she was, didn’t want to. She said the two of you would live to be at least 80. Later that day when the two of you watched the sunset, you knew in the morning, you would have to make the arrangements yourself. Because you knew, that if anything were to happen to you, she would shut down, and at least this way, she would have one less thing on her plate. Luckily, you had done so because here you are five years later, and she is holding onto the five minutes she has left with you, religiously.

—————————————————

You first spoke to J’ohn. You had to. You couldn’t hide anything from him. You asked to speak with him, privately, and he knew without turning around to look at you, it would be serious.

“What is it, Y/N?”

“Don’t you mean, Agent Danvers?”

J’ohn lets a hint of a small smile appear on his face briefly.

“What’s the situation?”

“I was wondering if you could be my healthcare agent, sir.”

“You just had your physical last week. You’re completely healthy.”

“Sir, this is just a precaution.”

And you spent almost an hour in his office.

—————————————————

The next person was Winn.

It didn’t get any easier, but you were determined to do this now, while Alex was away for the next two weeks.

Winn just looked at you, completely flabbergasted.

“Y/N, you don’t want to tell Alex?”

“This is just in case, Winn. I tried talking to her about burial arrangements for me, and she shut me down.”

“Uh, yeah! Nothing is ever going to happen to you!”

You always saw Winn as your brother, and he looked up to you as a sister.

“Please, Winn.”

“What do you need?”

“Well, before anything happens to me -“

Winn glares at you and crosses his arms.

“Okay, if anything happens to me, I want to make sure Kara is protected. Alex wouldn’t be able to survive if she lost us both.”

“How can I help?”

“I’m thinking it’s about time Supergirl had at least five backup suits all tricked out.”

You showed him your designs, and his eyes were filled with excitement.

Now here you are five years later, and Supergirl’s suit is almost 100% unbeatable. And the only way, it’ll shut down is if she’s been exposed to Red Kryptonite. The suit will then switch to an emergency sequence which will fly Supergirl back to headquarters. You could go without worrying about your wife losing her sister.

You also made a suit for your daughter that would automatically envelop her and protect her until help arrived. It would activate if there were threats near her and Alex was relieved when you told her that the suit would be bulletproof. You were determined to always protect your daughter even when you were no longer there.

—————————————————  
You spoke with Eliza, and you both agreed not to tell Kara. You didn’t want Alex getting mad at Kara. They would need each other to get through this.

Eliza was the only one who seemed to understand why you were doing all of this. The only questions she asked were how the arrangements were going. You explained to her you didn’t want to be buried. How you had found several companies here in the States that would turn cremated remains into trees.

“Have you thought about where you want to plant the tree? How about that place where you usually go to watch the sunsets?”

“I don’t want to take those sunsets away from her, Eliza.”

“Oh, sweetie. You no longer here, means you already have.”

—————————————————  
You continued your arrangements and finished up your living will and last will and testament by the time Alex had returned. It was safeguarded with your healthcare agents and your lawyer.

After Alex kissed you, you didn’t think about those arrangements. You had already completed your mission, so to speak. You didn’t need to dwell on any of it any longer because again, it was all just a precaution.

—————————————————  
Your almost six-year-old daughter woke up and saw her Mommy crying.

“Mommy, Mama is still here. See!”

“Yes, she is.”

“Then, why are you crying? I made sure to cuddle Mama longer today!”

Your daughter said proudly, and Alex broke down even more. How could she tell your daughter that cuddles would no longer work? She couldn’t.

“Honey, Mama is in so much pain. You don’t want Mama to be in pain right?”

“No, Mommy.”

“Which means we have to let her go.”

“Go home, Mommy?”

Alex holds your daughter and shakes her head. Your daughter was crying now. Perhaps realizing you were never going home again.

“No, Mommy! Mama is staying here! With us!”

Your daughter fights to get out of your wife’s grip and clings on to you.

“Wake up, Mama! Wake up!”

—————————————————  
You woke up to see a white light.

“So this is what heaven looks like.”

“Not exactly.”

You gasp when you hear your wife’s voice.

“Winn found a treatment. It was highly experimental but -“

You cut her off with a kiss. She hugged you and didn’t dare let you go. She was one minute from losing you! How could she and your daughter survive without you?

“Mama! You’re awake!”

Your daughter was crying and you did your best to hold her.

“Mama can go home with us in a week, honey.”

“Yay! I knew my cuddles would work!”

“Y/N! It worked! It worked!” Winn came running in.

—————————————————  
A few months after you went home, you asked Winn what happened. You were sure nothing could be done.

“I’ve been working on a treatment for you ever since you told me about your terminal illness. We even enlisted Lena’s help.”

You looked at him.

“Okay, fine. Your sister-in-law’s wife wanted to help. I’m just glad it worked.”

“I am too.”

Alex wraps her arms around you.

“Promise me you’ll stay?”

She whispers in your ear.

With no more illness, you turned around and cupped her face.

“I promise.”


End file.
